


Sick Day

by ppclown



Category: CallMeKevin-Fandom, CallMeKevin-youtuber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Kevin is sick, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also kind of not, god please dont fucking drag me thru the dirt for this im just love him, i dunno kevins sick and u take care of him, its an unestablished relationship so take it how you want it, oh yeah i also dont know how to come up with good titles, reader becomes a Mother(tm) in this, sorry i just want to Spoil and Take Care of this Precious Boy and so do you, thats all you really need, this is the longest one ive written and im v proud, this took forever to write ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppclown/pseuds/ppclown
Summary: "Good!" You make your way across the kitchen. "I'm making you tea," You smile up at him and place your hand on the center of his back before gently leading him back to the living room. You sit him down on the sofa and move the covers over the lower half of his body. "It'll be ready soon." You smile at him again, cheeks almost flushing, but you kept that under control. Kevin didn't notice, thankfully, and huffs from the couch, crossing his arms. You ignored his silent complaints and made your way back to the kitchen. Kevin realized that he wasn't going to get any more attention, for the time being, so he closed his eyes and sat in thought.





	Sick Day

Kevin awoke to a light bang in kitchen, head-heavy and eyes still droopy from sleep. A pleasant smell filled the house as well as a faint hum of a tune he couldn't quite recognize. He was brought back by waves of nausea washing over his head; closing his eyes for a moment to focus on something else besides the ache in his stomach. Getting water to alleviate his dry throat seemed like a good start. He attempted to sit up, the pounding in his head only intensifying. Kevin groaned and rubbed his face before moving the hot covers off his body and swinging his legs over the edge of the couch. He didn't quite remember falling asleep on the couch or falling asleep at all, but he didn't stay on that topic for too long. The scratchy feeling in his throat reminded him that he needs to drink _some_thing. He took his time standing up and trudging to the kitchen. 

Hearing the shuffle of socked feet stumble into the kitchen lazily, you turn around, careful not to burn yourself on the tea kettle on the stove. He didn't notice your look, however, and continued his journey for a glass of water.  
"Kevin," You begin, but your heart nearly broke (and melted) when he looked at you with sad and tired eyes. You place the box of tea bags on the counter and fully turn to him. "you really should be resting."  
"But I'm thirsty!" He whines, dragging out the y. His voice was groggy and stuffed and a few octaves lower.  
"Good!" You make your way across the kitchen. "I'm making you tea," You smile up at him and place your hand on the center of his back before gently leading him back to the living room. You sit him down on the sofa and move the covers over the lower half of his body. "It'll be ready soon." You smile at him again, cheeks almost flushing, but you kept that under control. Kevin didn't notice, thankfully, and huffs from the couch, crossing his arms. You ignored his silent complaints and made your way back to the kitchen. Kevin realized that he wasn't going to get any more attention, for the time being, so he closed his eyes and sat in thought.

His thoughts were jumbled and nearly incomprehensible, even he could hardly understand them. When was the last time he ate? When was the last time he did _anything?_ How long since his last upload? He hasn't even checked his socials in a while. Kevin figured he should at least check Twitter, but where did he put his phone?

Just as he prepared himself to stand again, you came into the room, a small tray in your hands; you smile at him and set it on the coffee table. On the tray were a fresh and warm mug of tea and an already open pack of saltine crackers.  
"Sorry, it took a while," you sit on the edge of a nearby chair. "I couldn't find the crackers and when I did, they were too high for me to reach."  
"Oh, it's okay," Kevin said slowly. He wasn't hungry, but you had already made him tea and fetched him crackers. He picked up the mug and held it to his lips.  
"Oh! I put in some honey to help your throat feel better," you say through a sheepish smile. He took a sip of the tea and sighed through his nose.  
"Thank you," he mumbled tiredly. He can already feel his throat healing and busy thoughts melting away.

There is an awkward pause; Kevin slowly sipping at his tea and you sitting on the arm of a chair silently watching him (in the least creepy way possible). He speaks up.  
"How did you get in? I don't think I've given you a key," he mumbled the last part, mostly talking to himself. You gave him a confused look.  
"You let me in," you said slowly.  
He sits there for a brief moment. "Yeah, that would make sense," He takes another sip of his tea. You give him a little chuckle.

_You're cleaning up a bit when you get a text from Kevin. You pause what you're doing to read his text._

> '𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 ;( 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.'

_This makes you frown slightly. You were looking forward to him coming over. You reply._

> '𝘈𝘸𝘸 :( 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯! :))'

_He nearly instantly replies._

> '𝘠𝘦𝘴 - 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬, 𝘵𝘰𝘰.'

_But you were already locking your door and heading to the store to pick up some snacks. _

_Kevin slowly stands and opens the door to your knocking. You smile up at him and hold out the bag of food. "I brought snacks for you," He lets you inside. "How are you feeling?" You set the bag down on the coffee table. He flops down on the couch in response and groans. _  
_"That bad, huh?" You give him a sorry smile and sit next to him. "I'm sorry you feel sick," you grab a blanket off the back of the couch and drape it over him. "you should rest, though," _   
Kevin hums and curls into the blanket, letting his eyes shut. You grab the remote off the coffee table and put on a couple of movies. 

_About halfway through the second movie, you notice a slightly uncomfortable pressure on your right arm. You look away from your phone to see Kevin, fast asleep on your arm. Who cares if you get sick at this point, he just looked so cute. _

_Regardless of how cute he looked or how much you wanted to stay like that for a while more, you carefully remove yourself from under his weight and gently lay him on the couch._

_He hasn't touched the snacks, but he needed to eat something. Soup was out of the question, so why not make some tea?_

You purposefully left out the part about how he fell asleep on your shoulder. Or the part where he looked so cute that you just had to smooch is forehead (which was actually how you found out about his fever). Or how you internally cried when you tried to get up and he stretched his arm out to you. 

Kevin nods, he'd already finished his tea by now and only ate a few of the crackers. He stands up with the aid of the arm of the couch and the coffee table.  
"Welp, I should probably do some work." You stand up with him.  
"Nope! You need to rest! You're sick, Kevin," He whines as you make your way over to him. You sit him back down on the couch. "At least just _lay_ here a bit,"  
He huffs but lays down nonetheless. You cover him fully with the blanket and pinch at the pillow under his head. You take the tray off the coffee table and head to the kitchen to clean.

When you walk out of the kitchen about five minutes later, you spot Kevin still on the couch, yet again, fast asleep. You smile to yourself. _Goodnight, Kev._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, even on this dumb fic :) anyway gtg die now hHH
> 
> edit:  
-capitalized the title  
-removed things that sounded odd/out of place  
-adjusted italics and spacing


End file.
